


He's not single

by Jack Wilson-Parker (spideymerc)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Biting, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideymerc/pseuds/Jack%20Wilson-Parker
Summary: "I'm not going to introduce you to Nick." she scowled, like she had any right to be pissed off with him."And why not?""He isn't single for a start.""What?"





	He's not single

Monroe couldn't help but stare at Nick as he laughed at some form of joke with Hank and Wu near the food table; Nick looked behind him and caught Monroe's eye at the bar and smiled at him, he raised a finger to signal _one minute_ before going back to his conversation. Monroe looked back at his drink, he hated these events that Nick's work threw because he always felt out of place; everyone who worked at the precinct seemed to be gorgeous and their partners were just as equally gorgeous, he felt like a spare part.  
"Hey," he looked up from his drink to come face to face with a beautiful brunette with a blinding smile, "You came with Nick Burkhardt right?" Monroe frowned at her.   
"Yeah... Why?"  
"Oh good, brilliant, I was wondering if you'd be able to introduce us?" she laughed softly, a blush on her face, "I know he split with Juliette years ago and well, I've been meaning to make my move and just never had the courage and I know you two are friends and I was just wondering if you'd help me out." Monroe just stared at her, mouth gaping slightly   
"Um... Sorry, what?"  
"I'm hoping you'd help set Nick and I up." she said, her smile hadn't faltered despite Monroe's confused face,  
"No, I got that but, uh, why would I do that?" she laughed,  
"Come on, look at him," they both looked over at Nick who was laughing again, "He's way too handsome to be single, why wouldn't I want to be with him? You're his friend, he'd probably listen to you if you introduce us." Monroe turned to look at the woman again, he was trying to stop himself from snapping at her, trying to keep the wolf at bay and praying that Nick would hurry up.   
"What's your name?" The woman turned to look at him."

Melissa."

"Well, uh, Melissa... I'm not going to introduce you to Nick." she scowled, like she had _any_ right to be pissed off with him.   
"And why not?"   
"He isn't single for a start."  
"What?"  
"You seem very into his life, knowing about Juliette and stuff, but like, how didn't you know he got married last summer?" her eyes widened.   
" _Married_?" she gasped, "To who?"  
"To, uh, to me." she stared at him, giving him the once over before bursting into laughter,  
"You? Oh come on, as if." Monroe felt small, felt insecure by that stupid _as if._  
"Why is that so hard to believe?"  
"I mean, look at Nick and then look at you." Monroe looked down at himself, he knew he wasn't anything to look at but come on, seriously?  
"What's wrong with me?"  
"For a start, he's not gay and even if he was, you're so not his type; he's a classic, drop dead gorgeous guy and you... You kinda remind me of some weird lumberjack," she stared at him with a look that made Monroe want to lash out, "What do you do?"  
"I... I repair and make clocks." his shoulders sagged, even the way he said it sound lame,  
"Exactly, why would Nick marry a _clock maker_? It makes no sense, his life is full of excitement and I don't see you fitting in there," her voice was pityful and Monroe hated it, "If you were jealous of Nick and I dating you could have just said instead of making up this elaborate story; if Nick Burkhardt was married, I'd know." her smile was smug and Monroe was worried he'd brake the glass in his hand or lash out at her.  
"I'm..." Monroe stopped talking when he breathed in and was surrounded in Nick's scent, he looked up and saw Nick walking towards him and he really couldn't help the love sick smile from forming on his face, despite Melissa laughing at him, Nick smiled back.  
"Hey," he put his hand on Monroe's shoulder, rubbing it softly and frowning at the tension there, "What's up?"  
"Melissa wants me to introduce her to you." Monroe watched as Nick turned to look at her, the blinding smile back on her face as she twirled her hair.   
"Oh," he looked back at Monroe and then back at Melissa, "Why?"  
"I was wondering if you'd like to go get a coffee sometime?" her voice was so much softer than the mocking tone she used on Monroe.   
"Like a date." Monroe filled in because sometimes the Grimm could be a little oblivious to advances.   
"Ah, uh... I'm sorry, I'm flattered I really am but I'll have to pass." Monroe saw her smile slip very slightly but he could smell her anger,  
"But, why? I mean, I'm single and you're single and I'm not the only one who thinks we'd make a good couple."  
"Who said I was single?" Nick rose an eyebrow, "Because I'm most definitely not."  
"What?"  
"I told you, he's married." Monroe's only answer from her was a glare strong enough to make him flinch back; she may not be wesen but angry humans could do damage to him just as bad.   
"Why would you still ask me out if Monroe said I was married?"  
"Because he told me he was married to you and that's ridiculous." it was Nick's turn to glare and Monroe couldn't stop his heart from beating way too fast, protective Nick always got him going.   
"How is that ridiculous?"  
"You're not..."  
"We are," Nick said, he lifted his left hand and Monroe couldn't help but do the same, showing her where the matching wedding bands sat on their ring fingers, "There's nothing ridiculous about marrying who you love, we've been dating years and got married last summer; it's been talk of the precinct for ages."  
"But..." Melissa shook her head, "I can't believe it honestly, I would have heard if you suddenly started batting for the other team let alone marrying someone like that," she gestured vaguely to Monroe as if it pained her to do so, "It makes zero sense." Monroe could smell Nick's scent intensifying; he was pissed off and protective and Monroe wanted nothing more than to drag him away and have him for himself.   
"Excuse me? It makes plenty of sense why I married Monroe and I don't need to explain myself to you, all you need to know is that I love him and I'm happy, just because you don't find him as gorgeous as I do doesn't mean I shouldn't have married him."  
"But he's a _clock maker_  for crying out loud." she said, like it made any significant difference.   
"Oh I know, makes him very skilled with his hands," Nick laced his fingers through Monroe's and squeezed them gently, "In all seriousness though, Melissa, I just don't want to date you and I _am_  married to Monroe despite what you think and I wouldn't change him for the world; even if he makes clocks and dresses like a weird lumberjack," he smiled down at Monroe and Monroe felt his heart skip _way_ too many beats to be healthy, "I love the way he looks and I just love him, so I'm sorry." he didn't even bother looking back at Melissa, not like it mattered because she huffed her annoyance and stormed away.  
"Maybe I should change my dress style, I'm not sure how I feel about everyone thinking I look like a weird lumberjack." Monroe said, not looking away from Nick's eyes.   
"Don't you dare, I'd be lost if you stopped wearing flannel shirts."  
"Because you wouldn't be able to steal them to sleep in when it gets cold; putting your damn scent so far into the fibers that I stink of you for months despite washing it?" Nick laughed and Monroe couldn't help from smiling, he loved making him laugh.   
"Something like that," He kissed him briefly, leaving Monroe with a high whine in his throat for more, "How about we ditch? I don't know how much more socialising I can do when you're sat at this bar looking all lonely and delicious."  
"When you put it like that; yes." Monroe didn't even bother hiding the desperation in his voice.   
"Eager much?"  
"You have no idea."  
"Maybe I should show you just how much you mean to me," Nick ran his finger down Monroe's face causing him to lean into his touch; the needy whine finally escaping. "You're eyes are red."  
"Sorry." Monroe blinked and went to shake his head to try and stop the colour change but Nick held his jaw in his hand. Monroe whined again at the strength and daring of Nick, knowing how dangerous it is to hold a Blutbad like this and also the trust between them to not snap each others necks.   
"Don't change them, don't apologise," He relaxed the hand on his jaw, "I love you."  
"I love you too." Nick smiled and pressed his lips against Monroe's in a way that could probably get them kicked out, not like Monroe would care. He placed his drink on the bar and wrapped his arms around Nick's waist; he could feel Nick's mark on his collar bone pulsing and the sheer thought of what Nick was going to do to him made him want to push him down onto the floor and have his way with him despite it being a crowded room. He wouldn't, he'd prefer Nick all to himself but the thought was there.  
"Hey," Monroe couldn't help the low growl that came from him when Hank put his hand on Nick's shoulder, interrupting his kiss and filling his nose with his scent, "Calm down Monroe, not stealing the _hubby_ from you." Monroe relaxed and felt embarrassed but still enjoyed the way Hank still called Nick his hubby despite being married to him for several months.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to do that." Monroe said sheepishly,  
"It's all cool but your eyes are red," he loved the fact Hank acted so casual, like he was telling him his fly was down, it made him feel normal. He glanced up and Nick who shook his head; _don't change_ , "Anyway, just thought I'd interrupt now before you both end up dry humping against the bar and give the mayor's wife a heart attack." Nick laughed and Monroe couldn't help but bury his head into his shoulder.   
"We're going now anyway, see you next week?" Hank clapped his shoulder,  
"Yeah, see you next week," he looked between the two men and smirked, "Enjoy."  
"We will," Nick gave him a smirk of his own and watched him leave. He kissed the side of Monroe's head, "Come on, let's go shall we?" Monroe only nodded, worried what might come out of his mouth if he tried to speak. He let go of Nick and lifted his head up, Nick laced their fingers together and guided them to his car.  
Monroe pulled at the tie he was wearing once sat in the car, loosening it as Melissa's words ran around his head and clashing with the thoughts of what Nick might do when they get home.  
"Babe?" Nick asked, getting into the drivers side, "What's up?"  
"Oh, nothing." he said with a shrug, Nick turned to face him and  _g_ _od_ , why can't Nick just drop it and get him home so Nick could fuck him into next week. 

"Your eyes have changed again, you look a little sad compared to the excitement you had moments ago," he put his hand on Monroe's knee, "Talk to me." Monroe sighed,  
"Its just... What Melissa said, she's not the first person to question why you married me of all people and she won't be the last and _j_ _esus,_  I still can't wrap my head around why you married me and..." Monroe slouched slightly, "I guess I let it affect me more than I should have."

"Hey now, I married you because I love you," he squeezed his knee, "I don't care about what Melissa has to say or what anyone else has to say, you're brilliant," he kisses his cheek, "Sexy," he kissed the corner of his mouth, "One of a kind," he kissed his jaw, "Mine." he nipped his throat and Monroe whined.   
"Nick..."  
"You're such a good boy, my good boy, going to these events with me despite hating them, my good boy for not hurting Melissa when she insulted our relationship and your amazing dress sense," he bit down on his throat, fingers skillfully unbuttoning the top few buttons of his check shirt, "You're the best husband I could ever have asked for and I'd never change you for anyone in this whole world; you're my blutbad, the love of my life, my good boy." Nick bit his neck, right over his claim mark on Monroe. Monroe gripped onto Nick, he was panting and they hadn't even started anything but Nick's words... Calling him a _good boy_ , normally Monroe hates dog jokes but the way Nick says that stupid pet name always makes him weak at the knees,  
"I don't know how I'm going to survive being married to you," Nick gave one final bite to the mark, looking up at Monroe, "You're going to be the death of me." Nick smiled,  
"Let's go home so I can show you all the ways I can make you feel alive," Monroe grasped Nick's shirt in his fingers and pulled him into a kiss, when they parted they were both flush and Nick's lips were wet and kiss swollen and Monroe wished he could keep him like this all the time, he watched Nick's eyes flicker up to his and watched his smile widen; his eyes were red again, "I love you."  
"I love you too." Nick held eye contact for a couple more minutes before pulling away and setting off towards home and if when they got back, Nick was too busy pushing apart Monroe's thighs for Monroe to feel insecure or complain... Well, that's okay with him.


End file.
